The Red Rider
by Agurra of the Darkness
Summary: Ophis, in an attempt to ensure success in her endeavors, chooses to call upon a legendary being, whose power is one capable of bringing about Armageddon itself, with experience and skill beyond that of the Angels and Devils themselves. Can Rias and her peerage stand against this figure, more so can Ophis truly control what she's summon or has she truly gone over her head this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Agurra, bringing you another idea from the endless black void that is my mind. Now I know a lot of people want me to update my other stories, which I will get to in due time. However, this is one that I've been sitting on for a long time, mainly because Naruto x High School DXD crossovers seem to be pretty popular and I can understand why with both having interesting storylines to them. That being said most Naruto DXD crossovers follow a very similar pattern which is**

**Step 1: Naruto in DXD World, usually Kuoh Academy**

**Step 2: Naruto saves Issei or tries to from Fallen Angel and Dies**

**Step 3: Naruto reincarnated as a member of Rias Peerage**

**Step 4: Naruto overshadows Issei as the main character and pretty much makes Rias his girl, either through several chapters or a single glance. **

**And this process pretty much follows with every story and frankly I'm tired of it. So just to clear the air I'm gonna make something very apparent right now. I have no idea if there will be a pairing as I suck ass at romance, but in the event I somehow manage to do it, the pairing will not and I cannot stress this enough….WILL NOT INCLUDE RIAS, AKENO OR KUROKA! I'm pointing to these three specifically because they are the most popular pairings for this crossover and I'm not fond of any of them, they've been done to death and I have no interest. So there.**

**Anyway other than that, well I'd go into more detail but that would spoil the fun, you'll just have to read to find out. So without any delay lets dive right in shall we?**

_**-The Red Rider Start-**_

_"Such a strange item. So small...so fragile, and yet able to call forth power that could tear the entire world apart."_

These thoughts echoed through the mind of one whose hands were currently wrapped around a small, seemingly metal, object shaped like a diamond. The object was coloured blood red, as if it had been dipped in the substance, and had the imprint of a demonic skull with a pair of crossed blades behind the skull. A strange symbol adorned the center of the skull's forehead the current holder could not identify. To any normal individual, it would be considered a low class trinket, something a person finds in a second-hand antique shop for a nominal fee and end up using as a coaster or simply a bobble whose only purpose is to collect dust.

Yet through the grey eyes of its current holder, they saw immense power contained within the seemingly unappealing trinket. With each finger tracing across the rough iron of the item, sparks or some form of energy trickled through the skin, bringing the smallest of movements to the attention of individual.

With a causal glance, the item was raised to the sky, the light of the moon illuminating all under it's brilliant light in an other wise dark evening. Fingers continued to trace the ridges of the skull emblazoned upon the diamond-shaped piece of metal, placing the thumb in the middle of the skull's forehead, right upon the unidentified symbol.

Not one moment later, the finger began to apply pressure to metal center, with small cracks beginning to form, excitement building in the mysterious carrier of the item, whose eyes showed growing interest as strange red wisps began to leak from the cracks.

A very small twitch of the owner's blank face revealed their intention to cause greater damage, fully intent on breaking the item.

"So this is where you've been hiding, I see."

The holder showed no reaction, not so much as a single twitch or a goosebump. The holder's eyes were fully trained on the diamond, though the pressure upon the center had stopped.

"Vali…Your presence isn't necessary right now, leave now."

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a silver haired individual in his late teens. He was clad in red pants with a black shirt and coat. His blue eyes peered down at the individual before him.

"You'll have to forgive me, but it's not often you show much interest in anything, thus it's cause to raise some eyebrows. Being born from nothingness, it's hard to imagine anything getting you to so much as crack a smile or twitch." Vali said, leaning against a nearby wall whilst crossing his arms, whilst the figure in the shadows barely turned to acknowledge his presence.

"Your curiosity is noted and understandable. Though don't you think you shouldn't be so quick to presume someone will tell you anything simply because you wish to know it."

Vali only chuckled lightly, showing no hint of anger or even care towards the somewhat cold remark. "Perhaps, but you've never really been one to keep secrets, especially from me. Besides, if that piece of metal in your hands plays a part in our mission, I imagine you'd reveal it to us sooner or later. So I figured why wait?"

Ophis didn't respond to the retort, seeing little point in arguing with the silver haired teen, her gaze remaining on the item in question as Vali moved closer to her. However, he quickly halted when he felt a rather stinging presence in the room, almost as if every step he took to get close stung at him, with miniature needles piercing his being.

His eyes quickly scanned the room for the source of his pain and immediately locked on Ophis's form or rather in front of her form. Managing to make his way close enough to her, he quickly caught sight of a small book before her, opened to reveal one of its passages. However, Vali quickly took a several steps back as he quickly figured out what the book was.

"A bible? I never pictured you to have any sort of interest in such a childish tome. Especially when there are certain parties present who are less that amused when in it's presence."

Ophis didn't response, not so much as moving an inch, yet Vali could sense her using her powers as the book quickly opened, flipping through several pages as if the wind itself were guiding it. It didn't take long for the page shifting to cease and the book to remain open on a specific page.

Vali's interest peaked. He slowly advanced toward the tome, making sure to not get too close, lest he suffer the burning pain or headaches any devil would suffer from contact with the book. Taking one fine step, his eyes were able to make out the text on the page.

"Book of Revelations, Chapter 6, verse 3:4?" Vali's expression became slightly puzzled, despite being a rather knowledgeable individual, reading the Bible never was something he was made privy to due to his devil heritage and generally not caring about what the age old text stated, much less knowing each passage by heart.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a cracking sound, causing his eyes to quickly dart in Ophis's direction, whose fingers were now tightening as the applied greater pressure to the item in her hand. Cracks actually were forming from the skull in the center, spreading to each corner of the item, whilst more red wisps appeared to leak out of each crack, the sight of which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on in.

"What in the name of God…OW….is she trying to accomplish?" Vali seemed to ask to no person in particular, at least that would have been the cause had it not been for a certain white piece of metal on his arm.

_**"It is ancient power, partner. A dangerous force that no being should ever trifle with, regardless of the reason."**_

"_Albion_?" Vali quickly brought the white bracelet to his face as he spoke, _"I take it you know what that thing is Ophis is trying to break?"_

_**"Only small bits of information. Most of what I know is mere conjecture and nothing concrete. However, what I do know is that the power she's releasing from that pendant is powerful and old...as old as the human race itself and potentially older than even me."**_

Vali's ears refused to acknowledge Albion's words beyond that point in his dialogue.

_"Perhaps older than one of the two Heavenly Dragons. Consider my interest piqued!"_ He mused.

His partner, Albion, the White Vanish Dragon, was one of the oldest and strongest creatures in creation. Very few surpassed him in age and experience, and those that did were either beings who exist on a higher plain like God and the original Satans, or transcendent beings like Ophis. Meaning above all things, whatever was coming, wasn't some run of the mill demon and likely had the potential to clahs with those same legendary figures. If his curiosity hadn't already kept him from just walking away at this point, his feet might as well have been glued to the ground at this point, cause he was staying for the long haul, carefully watching as Ophis's full attention remained on the item as she prepared to speak.

_**"And when he had opened the seal, I heard the beast say, Come and see. And there went out a horse that was red: and power was given to him that sat thereon to take peace from the earth, and that they should kill one another: and there was given unto him a great sword."**_

With each word spoken, Vali felt a haunt presence slowly descend upon him, growing in intensity as Ophis's hand effectively crushed the item in her hand, shattering it completely, its pieces falling to the ground like crimson snowflakes. The red miasma that had been emitted from it seemingly disappeared at first, leaving only the shattered remains of its vessel.

The moment, however, was brief as the pieces began to glow a violent crimson red, blood red electric energy erupting from each fragment, as sounds resembling screams of hatred, agony, death and destruction roared to life in every direction.

The sound was so deafening in terms of volume, Vali had to cover his ears. The partner of the White Vanish Dragon winced as the sounds ripped and tore through his eardrums, whilst sending a cold, dark chill down his spine.

_"It's like being in the middle of a war zone. Gunfire, explosions, sword strikes, bombs, the cry's of the dead and the dying? Just what in the nine levels of hell has Ophis unleashed?"_

A loud thundering roar seemed to answer him, as the sounds of battle and carnage seemed to quiet in response, a presence unlike any he could identify seemed to descend upon the land.

Vali stared on, watching as the red energy from the fragments seems to crackle and wail, warping the air around them, before concentrating in the air above them, at least eight or nine feet high. The energy quickly took the shape of a blood red orb, which proceeded to fire another red bolt of energy at the empty space, roughly twenty feet away from Ophis and Vali.

The energy bolt started about ten feet in the air before going straight down in a ninety degree angle, leaving a glowing dark red line in its wake, before halting at the ground. The red line, then expanded, seemingly like opening a massive door or gateway, spreading until it was roughly ten feet high and twenty feet wide.

Vali continued to watch, finding himself growing increasingly disturbed by the sight, feeling a strange sensation emanating from the doorway. Cries of agony and pain seemed to resonate from every inch of gateway, and a foul odor spread out of it, now hanging over the area like a dense smog cloud. He actually felt compelled to cover his own nose, the stench affecting his enhanced sense of smell.

"It's like I'm standing in a sea of blood and corpses. Where exactly does that portal lead too?"

"Nothing."

Vali quickly turned to Ophis standing beside him, staring at the portal with her same blank expression, though if he was being honest with himself, he'd swear Ophis's expression changed somewhat, if only by a millimeter or two. Regardless, it still was something to gain the Longinus user's attention and interest.

"You say nothing, do you mean it in reference to the Dimensional Gap?"

Ophis only registered with a slight headshake as she continued to stare into the seemingly endless red void of the portal, "You're half right, Vali, in that the portal is an opening to a void, though not the same void from which I reside."

Vali raised an eyebrow at the response, finding himself more confused than before, but not clearly showing it in his body movements, "So it's not a part of the Dimensional, but is still a void in and of itself. Here I thought there was only one Gap in the universe."

"Well, calling it a void isn't entirely accurate. In fact, if I were being completely honest, I myself am not a hundred percent sure what exactly you'd call it other than a container of sorts."

"Container? Container for what?"

As if creation itself decided to abide by the sacred rule of "Show don't Tell", Vali got his response, not from Ophis's own mouth but from the portal, or rather what he heard from the portal itself.

The sound itself, despite sounding far away, still seemed to crash and bellow with the same force as a thunderclap, playing one after the other in a consistent stream of stamps. As the sound got louder, Vali and Ophis could make out a rather large shadow in the otherwise empty red void. It began progressively growing in size as it got closer, whilst its form became clearer and more defined, making out the shape of a rather large creature approaching. Though from what Vali could see, the creature was a mount of some kind as there was a figure perched atop the creatures back, both with piercing red eyes that seemed to glare through the gateway and directly upon his and Ophis's forms.

With another resounding roar, the pair reached the entrance of the gate. A single massive leg made it's way through the gate, light finally shining upon it, revealing a massive hoofed appendage covered completely in thick, blood red and ash colored fur. These were quickly followed by a second hoofed leg, attached to a massive red torso covered by a black iron chest plate that was held up by massive red chains. The chest plate was emblazoned with a skull identical in appearance to the one on the original item.

Finally the beasts head emerged from the gate, revealing a massive horse's head, similarly covered in blood red and ash colored fur, red eyes that seemed to glow like burning coals, whilst it's head was covered by a thick mane, though not of hair, but of dark red fire, flailing in the wind similar to actual hair.

The creature seemed to scan the area, slowly treading through the gate. The crimson mount released heat from its body, exhaling flames from its nostrils with each breath. Finally, the massive beast continued to exit the gateway, fully revealing it's massive and frightening form upon the land.

However, despite the beast's impressive majesty, neither Vali nor Ophis seemed interested in the creature, focusing instead of the figure who seemed to command the mighty steed.

His form resembled a human male in his late teens to early twenties with a build and height similar to Vali's, if not a bit larger. His body was clad in black boots and pants. The pants were seemingly held up by a dark red belt, which held a metal belt buckle with the same skull emblem that had been upon the emblem, which summoned the gate. His upper body seemed to be clad in what appeared to be a very light form of dark grey chain-mail armor on his torso and a metal breastplate. The armor itself seemed to extend to the entirety of his arms as bits of the armor was visible, save for his hands, which were clad in black fingerless gloves. Though it was difficult to fully assess the figure's full appearance because of the large, dark red duster jacket he was wearing, a large red hood concealing his face in blackness.

Though what seemed to truly catch Vali's eye was the massive sword strapped to the rider's back. It was difficult to fully see due to its position, but from what he could make out, it appeared to be a massive, double bladed broadsword with a handle similar in color to the rider's coat and horse. From the little of the blade he could actually see sticking out from behind his back, the blade itself was a dark gray metal, seemingly forged and sharpened with unparalleled precision, having an edge that he'd swear could very well cut his eyes if he kept staring at it.

Oddly enough, the oppressive aura that had released by the gates, seemingly to grow weaker as the stranger appeared, as if shut off by some other party. Though Vali merely attributed that to the gate, which had since closed once the rider and his horse had left. But yet, something seemed to linger and it was making the young devil/dragon wielder edgy to say the least.

_"So strange, I find myself having the sudden urge to battle this stranger. True enough I've never really been one to walk away from a fight before or even to stop myself from fighting a worthy opponent...but even though I know nothing about this individual, I find myself wanting to fight him more with ever second that passes."_

His urge seemed to translate towards his powers, as a white and light blue gauntlet seemed to form around his left hand, gradually covering his arm and shoulder before passing over his body. As this ocurred, his desire to fight growing stronger with each second that passed.

Ophis merely shifted her eyes towards her ally, not showing even a hint of interest or shock in the obvious actions he was about to take, seemingly more interested in the stranger she'd called forth.

"It'd be wise to rethink your actions Vali. Though it doesn't truly matter to me if you wish to fight him, it wouldn't accomplish anything. Not that you could defeat him even with all your power."

Her comment seemed to fall on deaf ears as the silver haired devil had since become completely encased in white and blue armor. A pair of massive wings appeared on his back, each holding a set of blue wings seemingly made of pure energy. Only his head remained free as he stared upon his opponent, whilst levitating off the ground.

"I must say, this is a first for me. Never have I met someone and felt such an uncontrollable urge to fight them. I don't really know what it is or who you are for that matter, so I admit I feel a little odd about this whole thing, but..." Vali's head was quickly encased in a white, dragon like helmet as he rocketed towards the rider and his horse,

"AT THIS POINT, ALL I WANT IS TO CLASH WITH YOU! SO COME ON!"

The rider and his horse merely watched as the teen clad in armor rocketed towards them, seemingly at mach two. At the same time, the pair could swear they saw a massive white dragon forming behind the teen, seemingly adding to his ferocity.

Yet the stranger didn't even flinch or show single care, barely raising his head to gaze upon the teen in question, who was mere inches away from him.

It was in that single second, Vali barreling towards his unknown foe, his eyes caught a glimpse of something buried in the darkness of the strangers hood…..It was a pair of pure, glowing, blood red eyes. And it was in that single instance of contract that a familiar aura appeared before him. That same feeling of violence and hate washed over…No, smashed into his form with the force of a tsunami, as if the very ocean had lifted itself off the ground and crashed down upon him, quite literally.

Through some unforeseen force, Vali found himself blasted backwards, faster than he had been flying. His armor, actually cracking as a result of the impact he was seemingly felled by. His form struck the ground unceremoniously, skipping between points of contact with the ground like a rock being tossed across a small pond or river.

Ophis watched on as one of her most powerful allies continued to speed across the earth, waiting until he came to a dead stop...which was roughly a mile away. Several pieces of stone he'd passed through now collapsed upon his fallen form creating a massive dust storm in the process.

_"And upon him was given the power to rob peace from the world of men_...you certainly live up to the legends surrounding you." Her neutral expression, became slightly sinister, smirking with a degree of wicked glee as she watched the rider depart from his steed, whilst pulling down his hood.

"Though I suppose I should expect nothing less from one of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, isn't that correct War or do you still prefer the other name?"

Her question in response was met by the sound of the rider's hood dropping upon his shoulders, revealing the visage of a young man, his head covered in thick blonde hair, in style resembling a porcupine as a result of all the uneven spikes. Upon his cheeks were a set of whisker like markings, making him resemble something of a animal instead of a man, made more frightening by the silted blood red eyes he held, currently glaring upon Ophis with a look of hatred, who responded with a look of demented mirth.

"My my, there's a frightening look. And here I thought you would enjoy the chance to stretch your legs out here on earth. Well...am I wrong, Naruto?"

The now identified Naruto's glare grew harsh, his eyes glowing dark red, an aura of crimson shadow like fire appearing behind him, burning the very ground he stood upon, whilst the evening sounds were replaced by the cries of warefare and bloodshed, the cries of the dead and dying echoing across the sky.

"Tell me something Ophis." His voice resembling that of an old war general containing a raspy whisper resulting from years of shouting and roars on the field of conflict. "Before I kill you on this day, please enlighten me to something..." As he spoke his hand quickly grasped the handle of the sword on his back, his aura exploded in all directions, the screams becoming full-blown war cries, whilst his eyes burn with searing heat.

"Do you have even the faintest idea of just what you have done?"

_**-The Red Rider Ending-**_

_And There you Go. Yes Naruto in this story is a Horseman of the Apocalypse, specifically the Red Horseman, War._ _I decided to go with a Horseman since, for one thing, Naruto's already been a Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel, Member of the Church, a Phenex member, Fox demon and even the Son of God at one point. Really this seemed like a nice change of pace. Also the Four Horsemen haven't ever actually been seen in the DXD world, so that made it easier to incorporate them into the story itself and take more liberties with them and their powers._

_Naturally some people might say making Naruto, the living emboidiment of War, which he's more or less sworn to eliminate in the manga and anime goes against his character and he's little more than an OC. Well to that I say he's had less than five lines of dialogue so his character hasn't been established, so keep those comments until further along._

_Really this story is more an experiment with this idea, as I've had it for a while and wanted to give it a shot. Plus I figure it might inspire more people to think a little more outside the box and try to make Naruto something other than a Devil in DXD. It might not be the best story out there, but I figured I'd give it a try._

_Okay, well anyway, next on my list of stories is a collab with NeonZangetsu. I'd say what the story is about, but I like to make people wait for stuff like this so, feel free to drive yourselves insane thinking about it._

_**Note:**_** Also I think I might need someone whose more familiar with DXD to help me with the dialogue as my usual guy isn't as familiar with the series and I'd like to make the conversations in the story sound more natural and less wooden. So if you're interested, give me a ring and if possible a writing sample of some DXD dialogue. **

_Okay, well that's all I have to say on this matter. If this story proves to be popular I might update it again in the near future, or focus on my other stories. Who knows, till then however, this is Agurra of the Darkness and I'm out. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome one and all, to Chapter 2 of my newest apparent Hit, The Red Rider. Honestly I was surprised with the turn out of the first chapter, especially given that most of my attempts to make new story ideas within crossovers usually don't turn out so well. Still 63 reviews for just one chapter and in only a couple of days is pretty big for me, so thanks for that. Here's hoping the second chapter is met with similar success.**

**Anyway expect to learn a bit more about the workings of the world of DXD I am creating, along with Naruto's own position as the Red Horseman. Though I won't spoil anything serious for you, as that would take all the fun out of reading this.**

**Anyway before we begin please check out another story I co-wrote with NeonZangetsu, Ninja of the Nova. It's a Naruto/Freezing Crossover I wrote the rough copy of and Zangetsu edited, which we will continue to work on in the future, so check it out when you get the chance.**

**Okay enough with the self-promoting, Onward TO THE VIOLENCE**

**-The Red Rider Start-**

Ophis stood in place, smirking as if she held all the cards, not the least bit intimidated by the now identified Red Horseman, War or Naruto, currently glaring at her with unbridled fury, dark red, flame-like energy warping and whisking around his body like a freighting shadow. Yet the Dragon God acted rather casually, as if only confronting a friend she'd potentially cheated in a simple game of poker or somehow managed to shanghai into some little plot against their will….Oh wait that's exactly what it was.

"Come now War, don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit? I mean, have I really done anything wrong?"

The sound of several loud clicking sounds quickly echoed, as Ophis found herself staring down the barrels and muzzles of countless guns and cannons of every variety and make a person could imagine. Each weapon seemingly stacked atop each other as if welded together by a five year old who thought it would look cooler, though the somewhat silly sight was made more menacing by the dark red color of each weapon, along with the fact that there were also missile launchers and bazookas thrown into the mix.

Naruto/War stared down at Ophis, every last gun locked firmly in his grip, his finger on the trigger with each barrel locked onto his target. Without so much as a second of hesitation, he pulled the trigger and unleashed hell.

The sounds of gunfire, explosions and pure unhinged destruction screamed throughout the land, rocks, earth, trees, everything within the immediate vicinity of his weapons was ripped and torn asunder by his miniature arsenal. Naruto however, merely looked at the scene coldly, his anger surging quietly behind his stone-faced visage, an anger that was slowly building with each second that passed and every bullet casing that flew either passed or directly into his face.

The shootout itself lasted for several seconds and truthfully could have gone on for an eternity if he'd wanted, but the Red Rider wasn't in the mood to keep wasting his ammo and after another few seconds of firing he stopped, smoke leaking from each barrel of his guns. He of course continued to look on through the massive dust cloud and sea of destruction he'd just unleashed, clearly not fooled by what had just happened.

"Well, that was certainly an energetic response." Ophis chuckled lightly standing within the dust cloud, surrounded on all sides by massive craters, burning trees and scorched earth, yet not a single scratch or bullet wound on her body in spite of the massive onslaught she just faced. Her eyes quietly traced over the destruction before her, watching as Naruto's guns quietly faded, reforming into the same red energy, before returning to his body. "Though for the living embodiment of warfare and a master of every weapon ever created, your aim leaves something to be desired. All those shots and not a single one did any damage, did you really think you'd kill me with those?"

The Red Horseman however, merely growled as he cracked his shoulders as a larger amount of the red energy leaked out of him quickly taking shape behind him. "You seem to misunderstand, Dragon. Those shots weren't meant to kill you." As he said this, the energy behind him quickly took form. Revealing a massive array of cannons, specifically battleship and tank cannons, heavy artillery weapons and possibly a few railguns here and there. The Horseman himself currently situated in between the two largest guns, seemingly talking from a large battleship, which along with the other guns were targeted right at Ophis ready to fire again. "That was meant as a warning shot."

The small dragon goddess let out a small whistle at the massive arsenal before her, still not even remotely intimidated despite the Horseman now commanding enough firepower to level everything within a hundred mile radius in a matter of seconds. Seemingly more amused than anything else. "My, you certainly like to do things in excess don't you?"

Naruto's retort to the comment was a loud cannon blast from one of the artillery guns, just narrowly missing the small Dragon God by a hair's breadth, his eyes looking down with greater rage, magnified by the loud roar of the explosion he created and the red hot flames it emitted. "I'm not in the mood for pleasantries or conversational bullshit, Ophis." He spoke with irritation, clearly not interested in having any semblance of a reasonable conversation as all of his guns seemed eager to fire. "So instead, lets get right down to the meat of things. Namely, what's to stop me from reducing you to absolute nothingness for calling me here?" The sounds of his guns each loading or preparing to fire helped to emphasize his eagerness to bring his second onslaught.

Ophis however, casually and without care placed herself on a nearby stone, seating herself while looking up at Naruto's form, placing one of her elbows on her knee and chin in her palm, still looking confident. "Well for starters, if you want to be threatening, I'd say it would be more effective if you weren't only using those little toy guns of yours. After all, you can shoot those off all you want, it'd be no more effective if you tried to assault me a series of water guns." Ophis continued to chuckle as Naruto grit his teeth lightly at the comment, though only doing so in admittance to what she was saying.

With a casual wave of the arms, the massive gun assortment quickly reshaped back into the red energy it once was and returned again to Naruto's form as he looked on, "As much as I hate agreeing with you, you're absolutely right Ophis, I know none of my normal weapons can hurt you and I'm not one who enjoys blowing smoke up a person's ass. Thus…"

His hand quickly wrapped around the hilt of the sword on his back, his red energy forming a mini tornado around his body, causing his jacket to kick up in the wind, the loud screams of war torn soldiers and civilians howling in agony and fury, War's own eyes glowing red. Ophis actually raised an eyebrow at the sight before her, though still acted in control.

"You're actually willing to pull out Ruin. Just to threaten me? These peaceful times really haven't done wonders for you have they?" Naruto didn't even respond as he slowly began to pull his sword from his back, the red energy around him increasing in size, speed and intensity with each centimeter it grew free.

"Let's try to stay on topic shall we. Now, I'll ask this one more time, and please consider your response very, VERY, carefully. Why, on this or any other plane of existence, should I NOT, take out my sword and obliterate your very existence down to the last molecule and electron?"

Ophis only frowned at his response, shaking her head calmly as she jumped off her seat, "Always so impatient, you'd figure someone with all your experience would've learn the value of patience. More to the point, do you really think you can threaten me? You and I both know that as strong as you are, you still come up short compared to me."

The Horsemen merely growled in response, "I think I'll take my chances, besides it's not like you can kill me, so really you don't have much to threaten me with either!"

Ophis stared blankly at the rider, "Honestly I'd figure you'd be far more cooperative. This little offer I have would actually give you a shot at several members of the Three Factions. Certainly you'd love nothing more than to wipe a few of them out wouldn't you?"

The Blond horseman didn't seem to resonate well with the response, hand still firmly latched on his sword, "And why on earth do you think that is a good enough reason for me to even consider helping you? If that's you're only means of securing my cooperation, then I'd say your a few cards shy of a flush Ophis."

"And here I'd heard that of the Four Horseman, it was the Red Horseman of War, who seemed to have an especially deep and bitter grudge against the Three Factions. So deep in fact he'd have no qualms killing any of their members if given the opportunity." She smirked as she explained her reasoning, "You can't honestly expect me to believe there isn't some merit to those rumors. Rumors, no matter how extravagant always have some basis in fact, why we ourselves are living examples of that. So you can't tell me the idea doesn't intrigue you."

The horseman however, continued to unsheathe his blade, the angry cries it released growing louder and more violent, the sheer amount of bloodlust it emitted was becoming so palpable Ophis could swear she could taste it on the wind.

"Regardless of whatever truth there may be to your claims, I still follow the Rules of Armageddon and Laws of Creation. No grudge I hold would make me go against those iron clad rules, also..." His eyes slowly became somber, his young face more resembling an aged veteran who'd long since be broken by decades of battle and conflict, "I'd never let any petty hatred I have blind me to where I'd willingly tear this world apart, not for any reason."

His look of fury returned in full as his sword continued to reveal itself, "So unless you have some other card to play, I suggest you ready yourself."

Ophis could only sigh in response, shaking her head in annoyance, "I tried allowing you a willing choice in this endeavour and you spit it back in my face. Though I suppose that's part of the reason I chose to summon you. I doubt Pestilence or Famine would be nearly as accommodating as you've been. Still, if you're still so quick to start a fight I guess there's no other option but to play my Ace in the hole so to speak, and make the choice for you."

Her hand quickly dove into her shirt, Naruto feeling the urge to tense up at the action, but held himself back, _"She's not stupid enough to even try to pull some kind of weapon out against me. No matter how powerful she may be, there isn't any weapon, forged or born that I haven't mastered."_

His confidence quickly drained however, once he saw what Ophis pulled from her shirt. The item in question, were three very familiar looking pieces of metal, each in the shape of a diamond, with several intricate symbols on them. However, there were slight differences that helped distinguish them.

One of the items was onyx black or just black in color, with a skull upon its face, but with an old-fashioned pair of scales behind it. The second was sickly green in color, the skull seeming somewhat rotted, with chunks of bone missing and a bow and arrow hidden behind it. Finally the last diamond appeared bone white, or sickly pale in color, the skull sporting a single bladed scythe behind it. Each diamond giving of an aura not unlike the previous red one, though each seemed far more powerful and frightening. Naruto however, didn't notice the aura, instead his mind and eyes quickly seeing nothing but red, as his energy and aura literally exploded around him, his entire body seemingly changed into the same blood red energy he summoned.

"THE SEALS! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE!?"

Ophis regained her confident grin quietly placing the seals between her thumb and forefinger, clearly indicating her interest to break the seals, resulting in Naruto's aura quickly dying down. "My, my, it seems the Red Horseman isn't as battle hungry as I originally perceived, if he's so easily brought to a halt as the mere action of holding a few pieces of metal. Then again, I'd be more than happy to comply with your request and even have a pleasant discussion, if you would be a little more accommodating." To emphasize her point, Ophis applied a slightly heavier amount of pressure on the three seals, not enough to break them or anything of the like, but enough to get the Horseman to release his hold on his sword, but his aura still remained strong.

"Are you really willing to play this little game Ophis? You and I both know what'll happen if you break those seals. After all, my brothers aren't like me, they don't believe in things lie patience's, mercy or proportionate response. And I know they'd soon face extinction then bow down to you, hell Famine and Pestilence would sooner ravage the planet then listen to your. And I know you not so arrogant to think you could control my oldest brother. He doesn't bow to anyone, least of all you!"

Ophis actually seemed to agree with his words, only meriting a carefree smirk on her face as she placed the seals between her two hands. "You'd be right in your assumption. Your two older brothers are a pair of loose cannon catastrophes I couldn't hope to control through any means. And you last brother, well my reasons for not summoning him are self explanatory." Her smile quickly shifted to a more manipulative smile, reminiscent of a criminal mastermind, "Which is why I chose to summon you specifically. You're the only Horseman who has any semblance of honor and the only one who isn't so blood hungry that he wouldn't just set this entire planet on fire for shits and giggles." She then slowly began to slip each of the seals into her shirt, save one of them to act as insurance.

"Of course, this wouldn't work so well, if it wasn't for the rather ironic fact, that the Red Horseman, War himself, actually wants to see this world thrive. As opposed to how most would believe you to act, namely being all for watching mankind and the Three Factions tear themselves apart."

The Red Horseman quickly dropped his aura, seeing himself backed into a corner, with few options left, all the while clenching his hands in frustration. "Just tell me what you want already Ophis. You know I won't attack at this point and you've got the edge, so why don't you stop beating around the bush already and tell me what you want."

Ophis almost smiled at the declaration, _"Check and mate!"_ She thought victoriously before deciding to comply with his request. "Alright War, remember as long as you comply with my orders, I promise the seals won't be broken and the human race can continue to exist for the next several millennia without fear."

The Red Horseman almost stomped his foot in frustration, at practically being tied around the Dragon God's finger at this point in time. However, the risk was too great, and she had the edge in this fight. Namely he had something to lose from this, while she technically didn't have anything, since Ophis' nihilistic personality made it where she all but didn't care about her own life, at least not enough to fear death.

So calmly taking a breath, the Red Horseman quietly took a seat on a nearby wall, his red eyes glaring at Ophis as he crossed his arms, "Very well, Ophis. I will concede for now since I appear to have my hands tied. Why don't you just tell me what exactly it is you want?"

The Dragon God, seeing she'd won quietly put the remaining seal back into her shirt and quietly made her way over to War, "Glad to see you're finally being reasonable." Quickly taking a seat on a wall adjacent to War, the young-looking Dragon faced the frustrated Horseman, "Now then, lets start off this conversation with a simple question. I trust you're familiar with the dragon known as…."

"The Great Red. Considered the oldest and strongest dragon in existence, and current resident of the Dimensional Gap. Yes, I know a thing or two about him."

Ophis oddly didn't seem surprised she'd been cut off, "Well, that was a little impolite, you could have at least waited for me to finish my sentence."

"And I'd be inclined to allow that, but really, are you even remotely surprised? Your grudge against the Great Red is known practically by any higher level being. Frankly, you whine and boast about it so often, you've become like a broken record. What else could you possibly want?"

The Dragon of Infinity actually felt the urge to lightly pout at the remark, essentially being called predictable or just plain boring in some sense if one really wanted to stretch it. Regardless… "Anyway, since you're so well informed this should move things along a bit quicker." Her face and visage narrowing to an expressionless, cold glance, all humor vanishing in an instance. "I want that oversized, ego-stroking lizard exterminated, so that I can finally regain my original home in the Dimensional Gap." Ophis seemed to gain a more passionate, regal tone as she spoke, evidently this was a speech she'd been practicing and, it was no small secret how much she enjoyed just talking about killing and generally defacing the Great Red's name. Sadly, the Red Horseman wasn't the least bit amused.

"And you want me to what, kill him for you, is that it?" The Red Rider actually started to chuckle at the notion, though it was not the funny, amused laughter of someone who was in a good mood, no it was the mirthless, empty laughter of a borderline sociopath or a serial killer, amplified by the red energy slowly beginning to form around him. "Here's a question, you're one of the most powerful beings in creation, so why don't you get off your tiny, lazy, scale-covered, Lolita ass and do it yourself? I've made it very clear from the start, if you or the Three Factions want to rip each other apart fine, but leave me and the rest of the planet out of your petty disagreements."

Ophis only sighed at his abrasive response, "I never said I wanted you to kill the Great Red. Really a fight between the two of you would probably cause about as much havoc as the actual Apocalypse itself. Actually, it has to do with a certain member of the Three Factions and I don't necessarily want them dead, I believe indisposed or restrained would be the better term to describe it."

Naruto merely said nothing, a single twitch from his right eye being the only indicator he was even remotely interested in Ophis's continued dialogue. The Dragon God, obliged, quickly reaching back into her shirt and pulling out a photograph before tossing it with a flick of the wrist into the Horseman's hands, revealing the imagine of a seventeen year old girl with long red hair, blue eyes and a noticeable bust.

Naturally, if War was actually as old as he looked, he'd probably be drooling all over the image, nose spurting blood in a comic fashion like a faucet, followed by him making some overly perverted line and then being violently assaulted in a humorous fashion by a member of the opposite sex. Thankfully, War was far too mature for all that bullshit and simply looked at the photo with an analytic gaze.

"She's a Devil I take it?"

"Correct, her name is Rias Gremory, heir to the House of Gremory and the younger sister of Sirzechs Gremory, the current Lucifer and leader of the Devil faction. Needless to say she's a girl with quite the pedigree."

Naruto again only looked at the photo with disinterest, not phased by the girls appearance, name, family, nor anything else. "And I return to my previous question. Why exactly does one of the most powerful beings in existence, need my help to apparently hold off a female Devil who hasn't even graduated high school yet?"

"It's actually very simple. After the last Great War, relations between the Three Factions have been rather strained. Thus, even the slightest offense against any high ranking faction member or one of their families is bound to draw a large amount of attention."

The wheels in Naruto's head quickly began turning, piecing together the plan in mere seconds, "I get it, you want me to essentially act as a scapegoat. Stir up waves amongst the ranks by having them focus all their attention on me, so you can settle your own little affair with minimum interference. A clever deception, I'll give you that."

The young-in-appearance Dragon God actually grabbed the hem of her dress in a fake curtsy, "To receive such a compliment from a military mind as yours is truly an honor. Naturally, I know that you're more than capable of handling this task without issue and once things are all settled, I will hand the seals over to you. The Apocalypse won't be getting an unnecessary head start, and you even get to repay the Three Factions for their prior transgressions. Doesn't sound too unfair of an arrangement to me."

The Horseman however, didn't seem entirely amused, "And how exactly do I have your word that you'll hand the seals back over to me once I've done as you've asked? You don't exactly have a reputation for being the most trustworthy creature in creation."

"That may be, however, I don't have much to gain from stabbing you in the back and as you've already pointed out, breaking the seals otherwise would be unwise since the Horseman would treat me with the same level of respect as they do every other creature in existence. Though, in the end, I guess you'll just have to trust my word above all else and hope I keep it." With another smirk Ophis gave a subtle gesture as if demanding a response.

"So do we have an accord Horseman?"

Naruto silently gritted his teeth as he nodded in response, _"Don't get too confident Ophis. I'll play you game for now, but should an opportunity, Any opportunity reveal itself to me, I will take the seals back by force and then show you the full Force of what a Horseman is capable of."_

(Scene Change)

_"I am one of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse. A master of unarmed combat, weaponry and battle strategies… And I'm currently spying on teenagers at a Japanese High School. Nothing in that sentence sounded right."_ These thoughts ran throughout the Horseman's mind as his eyes quietly observed the daily workings of the students of Kuoh Academy, a high class Japanese School, of which his target, Rias Gremory was a student of. After he begrudgingly agreed to Ophis's request, he immediately demanded what information she had on the girl, primarily where to find her, leading him to perform some necessary recon on his target.

"Hey you guys see that thing in the tree. I think it's a bird of some kind, maybe a hawk."

"Dude, don't be an idiot, Hawks aren't that color and they don't even live in this area. You really need to pay more attention in class."

Naruto's gaze quickly diverted to the voice of a pair of students who'd caught sight of him or rather his current form. Naturally as part of recon, it's best to move in with stealth as the top priority and while he could easily have gone in his normal form, that would require things like formulating a background, possible conversation and unwanted interaction with the target or other parties, and in general was just too much of an unnecessary hassle.

Thankfully, another one of his powers as a Horseman was shape shifting, specifically he could transform himself into any beast or creature ever used in warfare. In this case, a Falcon, a red falcon to be specific, an unfortunate side effect of being the Red Horseman, but it was a rather moot issue at this point. _**(A/N: Imagine his form being kind of like the Messenger Hawks from the Last Airbender, minus the whiskers and being pure red in color).**_

With his form taken, he was currently perched on a large tree branch in the middle of the schoolyard, just overlooking the gym, with the main school building in full view. Though, with his precise gaze, he firmly locked onto the abandoned school building, around two hundred yards away.

_"Kuoh Academy Schoolhouse. Originally abandoned almost two decades ago, before it fell into Rias Gremory's control and since acts as her main base of operations, protected under the disguise of the supposed 'Occult Research Club'." _

He mulled over some of the additional data Ophis had given him regarding the Gremory girl and her activities, himself silently acknowledging a slight degree of intelligence in the plan of using a club to help disguise their unusual activities, read: supernatural. It definitely wasn't the worst strategy in the world, since he'd certainly heard of stranger or dumber ways to conceal such activities. _"But still, a club that's so exclusive you need to be invited just to get into it and only consists of the schools most popular and elusive students... How have the other students not tried to learn more about the club? They must have to erase students minds on a daily basis."_

Snapping from his thoughts for a moment, he focused his scope like vision at the nearby window of the schoolhouse. A small glimmer of red quickly catching his eyes, before the curtains were pulled apart to reveal his target, looking upon the school with a degree of mirth.

_"And lo and behold. The Gremory princess makes her appearance."_ The girl's overall appearance was a dead on match for the photo he'd been previously given and even he had to admit she was a rather stunning individual. Cascading crimson red hair, bright blue-green eyes, a figure that belonged more on a super model than a seventeen year old. She was the object of every teenage boys desire and every perverse older man's sick fetishes.

However, he wasn't here to gawk, only to gather necessary information on the girl before making his next move. For now he was tempted to get in closer, as despite his enhanced vision and other powers, he unfortunately didn't have X-ray vision and thus couldn't see through walls. _"No way to get more intel without getting in closer. Just have to be cautious and avoid detection. Though frankly, this would be easier if I could just see through the wall, really need to ask Death how he does that."_ The red hawk, quickly opened up his wings in preparation to fly closer to the clubhouse, when an all too familiar sound resonated through his ears, causing his feathers crinkle and an unsettling chill to run down his spine.

Quickly looking towards the noise in question, he let out a loud groan, which came out as more of a squawk, as he felt complete shame at the sight below him. _"Perverts, it's always has to be perverts. Nice to know no matter where, at what time or even what century I'm in, there's always a nice little group of horny idiots, who opted to always think with their dicks instead of their brains."_

The parties who'd brought about this ire in the disguised Horseman, were two young teenage students of the school. One of the teens had a shaved head and slightly athletic build, while the other had short brown hair and glasses. Physically, neither was what anyone would consider attractive, either physically or mentally, which probably explained why the two were crouched down in front of a nearby wall, peeking through a small hole in the stone and giggling uncontrollably.

The giggling in question was a dead giveaway that the pair was up to no good, though a quick scan from the Horseman's falcon vision, allowed him to peer through the window for an instance, before quickly cutting the connection off once he got the gist of what was inside. _"Peeping into a girls locker room. And in broad daylight, in a massive open school area. How exactly have these assclowns not been caught yet?"_

His comment seemed to go unanswered as he continued to stare at the two pervs, standing in plain sight, yet none of the students seemed to even notice them. The lack of action on the part of the other students was so baffling to the Horseman he actually felt compelled to break his disguise just to go down and kick their brainless asses since it seemed no one else would. However, the falcon slowly grew a smirk on his beak, at least to where it was somewhat physically possible, as he thought of a more appropriate punishment. _"Might as well teach these clowns a little lesson in respecting women before I spy on the Gremory girl. I doubt Ophis will mind and if she does... well, fuck her~!"_

With a quick flick, Naruto unfurled his wings and promptly leapt off his perch, quickly gliding towards the completely oblivious duo. He however, quickly felt the urge to grit his teeth or lower his head in shame as he listened in on their conversations.

"Man, nothing better than peeping on the Kendo Club. All the nudity we could ever want and we don't even have to pay for it." The bald headed teen continued to chuckle, a small amount of drool leaking from his mouth along with a few drops of blood.

The glasses wearing teen nodded, "Yeah, Issei really doesn't know what he's missing. In fact..." He quickly adjusted his glasses, causing the light to shine on them in a way that made his glasses appear fogged up, "...I do believe some of the girls went up a size or two. Heh, the girls cup sizes are actually starting to resemble my last report card, and I'm not complaining."

The pair's less than pleasant actions however, were quickly interrupted by a loud squawking sound, as a large shadow descended upon them. They barely had a chance to look up at the source before they were bombarded by an unholy assault of sharp pecks and slashes from the bird's talons, though thankfully none of the wounds were deep enough to cause serious injury. The falcon in question smiled with satisfaction as he went through his assault, enjoying the girlish screams of the two teens as he continued to attack them.

"For Christ's sake! Where did this freaking bird come from and why's he so pissed at us?"

"Who cares, he's getting in the way of our lovely date with the Kendo Club and their bountiful boobies! Quick swat him away!"

Managing to gain some ground, the shaved head pervert attempted to slap the transformed Horseman away… Only for the falcon to quickly ascend higher into the air, resulting in him instead smacking his friend square in the face and flat on his ass. The action in question merited a silent chuckle from the falcon, _"And now, for the final part of my little scheme."_ Without a second thought his eyes zeroed in on the pair once more, before they began to glow a dark crimson red, each eye locked on an individual pervert.

The unfortunate victim who'd been slapped, was the first to react, looking up at his friend with a rage filled gaze as his eyes glowed red, "You damn prick, what the hell did you hit me for?" He quickly jumped to his feet before shoving the teen onto his own ass.

He in turn also looked at his former friend with red glowing eyes, "ME!? You're the one who didn't spot the damn bird when it tried to peck our eyes out and ended up interrupted my moment of a beautiful boob-filled Nirvana, I almost reached my peak until you decided to get lazy and now thanks to you, the Kendo Club is probably on their way with their sticks to beat our balls black and blue!"

The teen with the glasses gained an evil smirk at the declaration, "Now there's a nice idea." The other teen gained a confused look, before his entire face tightened in extreme pain, his mouth slamming itself shut as he held his breath, trying desperately to choke down a scream. Meanwhile his friend, who currently had his foot firmly plant between his victims legs continued to smirk, "Congratulations my friend, you've just been blue-balled, literally." He watched on as his friend slowly fell to his knees, only letting out weak little murmurs that sounded like a high-pitched cat.

Though his smirk quickly died as his entire face seemed to turn blue, twisting in pain as if he'd just started sucking on a lemon, the end result of his downed friend, landing a good solid punch right into his private area. "And this is probably the closest you're ever gonna get to seeing any kind of action from anybody! Girl or boy."

The pair continued to glare at one another for a brief moment, before they raised themselves to their feet, and with a loud battle cry, the proverbial ball busting competition began. Punches, kicks, even a headbutt or two, both unleashed a hellish assault upon their most vital areas, seemingly able to ignore the pain despite the repeated attacks.

Naruto meanwhile looked upon the scene with a degree of satisfaction, _"Well I've managed to make possibly the two most perverted people on this campus beat there balls like punching bags, hopefully made it so they can never conceive and if that angry mob of girls with wooden swords approaching them is any indication, they're in for one more hearty punishment. I'd say my work here is done."_

With a casual nod he proceeded on his way, flying towards the clubhouse, briefly enjoying the sound of rage filled girls, bamboo practice swords smashing against flesh and the high pitched screams of two boys who'd likely need to glue ice packs to their balls for the next year.

It was a surprisingly soothing sound.

(Scene Change - Inside the clubhouse)

"My, my, things certainly seem to be rather lively today. Nice to see that Issei's old friends have stayed active in his absence." The sound of a girl licking her lips quickly echoed throughout the room, "And I must say, their screams are surprisingly delicious to listen to. I'm tempted to get a practice sword myself and teach them the finer points of pain~."

The girl in question spoke with a tone that sounded more sensual than angry, making it clear her enjoyment in the others misery was not of the typical variety. The person in question was a surprisingly beautiful and noticeably well-endowed young woman, with long black hair in a pony-tail, tied with an orange ribbon, with a pair of purple eyes that screamed 'Seduction and Pain for any who dare enter'.

A sound of crunching echoing nearby, revealed a much smaller girl, with light silver hair and yellow, cat-like eyes, a small, black cat pin holding up her hair. She herself casually observed the sounds of pain resonating across the campus, showing no interest, disgust or any emotion if you were just going by her facial expression, which was about as neutral as you could get.

"…Perverts deserve to get beaten up." Her voice was eerily monotone, meriting a chuckle from a young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a Bishounen-like face.

"I'll admit they aren't exactly the most… tolerable people on campus, though if I was being honest, they seemed a little off today. They may fight, but from what Issei's told us, they've never been known to be so openly violent towards each other, or so bad at concealing themselves." The strapping young man explained.

The black haired sadist nodded, "I don't suppose it could have anything to do with the little spy we have looking at us in the window?" All eyes collectively darting towards the red falcon currently gazing at them from a nearby branch, "Especially when you consider that falcons aren't native to this particular area and I'm fairly certain they don't come in that particular shade of red… What do you think Buchou?"

There in the center of the room, sitting behind a rather expensive looking hardwood desk, chin resting on her intertwined hands, with a calculating look on her face, was the heir to the House of Gremory and Naruto's intended target, the crimson-haired Rias Gremory. Her blue-green eyes quickly locking with those of the falcon, easily able to tell from a single glance it wasn't a normal bird, beyond the observations already made.

"I think it's safe to assume that whoever or whatever that creature is, the fact that it's specifically chose to spy on us means they must be aware of who we are or at least have some degree of idea regarding our identities. Given his close proximity, I'd say it's best to not beat around the bush and just see what he has to say." She quietly gestured towards the window, "Akeno if you'd be so kind as to allow our guest in... it'd be rude to just ignore him at this point."

With a chuckle the young girl made her way to the window, "Maybe we should get him a dead mouse to help tempt him in. It would be kind of silly to just open the window and assume he'll fly right into the room." The girl quietly unlatched the window and open it up, allowing the air to flow into the room as her eyes quickly locked onto the falcon's own eyes.

Naruto honestly didn't know how to react, _"Well they aren't completely oblivious, which I suppose is good depending on who you're asking. Then again, given these rather peaceful times that's to be expected."_ Quietly opening his wings up he prepared to take flight, _"Since they know I'm here, might as well oblige them, no point in dragging this out if I don't have to."_

He quietly flew into the room through the window, before halting midway in the air in the center of the room, keeping himself airborne through repeated flaps of his wings, gazing upon the Gremory girl, her servants all observing the matter rather calmly yet staying alert.

"I suppose introductions would be in order, though I'm thinking that would be easier if we spoke face to face, unless you'd prefer to stay as you are?" The Gremory girl spoke in a regal tone, almost acting as though she were a king speaking with one of her subjects.

Naruto, taking a hint, stopped his flapping as he quickly wrapped both his wings around his body. The wings in question quickly extended outwards and quickly stretched to the ground, slowly replacing red feathers with red fabric, all the while the rest of his body also transformed. The black talons on his feet quickly grew in size, slowly fusing together into a single foot, wrapped in black boots, his legs also changing into more human like legs clad in black pants.

In a matter of seconds, what was once a 3-foot high falcon, stood a 6-foot high individual in his late teens, quickly unfurling his now reformed duster jacket, revealing his face and figure to the world, blue eyes looking upon the parties in question with interest, though his focus was primarily directed towards his intended target Rias Gremory, quietly sizing her up with his eyes.

"Very well, Miss Gremory. Let's talk."

**-The Red Rider End-**

_**Okay, that's chapter two of Red Rider, a little earlier than some of you expected. Granted I'm not as busy since school isn't an issue like it has been so that helped and I had planned this along with the next few bits in my head so it wasn't hard to write out. Anyway, now you get the basic gist of Ophis's plan for Naruto as well as why he'd go along with it in the first place. However, in the event you don't well here's another.**_

_**Questions people will mostly like Ask.**_

_**What are the Seals:**_ The Seals in question are, atleast in my version of the DXD universe, the means by which the Four Horseman are summoned, which I based off the Seals in the Fox TV series _Sleepy Hollow._ Essentially they are metal disks that once broken, summon forth their corresponding Horseman to Earth. However, breaking them isn't easy as only beings of a high plane of existence like Ophis can summon them, hence why this hasn't happened before.

_**Why is Naruto going along with this:**_ Now as a Horseman, people would naturally assume Naruto is too powerful to essentially become Ophis's whipping boy. However, Naruto despite his position still heavily values life, specifically Human life and since he is well aware the Apocalypse will ultimately wipe all of humanity out, he tries his best to keep it from happening for as long as possible. Thus, why he's going along with Ophis, since if she does break the seals, mankind is doomed.

_**Naruto**__** can Shapeshift:**_ Don't really feel the need to explain this one, He's a Horseman with pretty much Godlike powers, really turning into animals doesn't seem crazy at all. Though there are limits but I'll disclose those later along with the extent of his powers.

_**Will There be a Pairing in this:**_ This is still something I'm debating as I suck at pairings and already made clear that there are certain characters I won't use even if I do the pairing. Just know it won't be Rias, Akeno, Kuroka or Yasaka. Also if I do a pairing, I will decide it, so while suggestions are appreciated, please keep in mind I'll ultimately decide it.

_**Well that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed this story and will continue to read, review and follow it. Next chapter will hopefully come out in the near future. Though I will also try to work on my other stories. Hope to talk again to you guys soon, till then Agurra out. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome ladies and general to the third chapter of Red Rider. This story has proven popular up to this point, though my last chapter, I feel I might have dropped the ball a little, making Naruto appear before Rias so fast, effectively making the whole recon thing seemingly pointless. I guess that was a little poor planning on my part, though I wasn't quite sure where I'd go with that but still it was a lack of foresight on my part, which I apologize for. **

**Anyway, I'll try to make up for it with this chapter, which should be exciting, having Rias, the Crimson Princess of Ruin try to stack up against the Red Horseman of the Apocalypse, as such it should or will be all different kinds of kick ass. **

**Last before we continue, keep in mind I'm mainly going off of the anime and manga, since I find having actual pictures and sounds makes the story flow a little more easily since I have something to work with. I don't read the light novels on line, mainly cause it lacks picture and sound. Granted I can create stories without these things, but when it's an already established work, having something to build off of helps. So if I make a character error here or there, know I'm probably not aware of it or doing it on purpose. Once it's pointed out however, I'll try to fix it…So long as it's a major issue and not a minor nitpick.**

**Also I'm still on the fence about pairings, one reviewer made a valid point that since Naruto is a Horseman he wouldn't worry too much about things like relationships. Granted, I'm still not sure about this, but if you have any reasoning that might better explain how a relationship in this story could work to improve it overall or develop Naruto's character I'm all ears. However, I will not put in a pairing just for the sake of adding a pairing, cause otherwise it just complicates things. So if you have a valid reason for the pairing please present it to me and I'll take it into consideration. **

**Okay I think the transition is out of the way, once this chapter is done I'll go back to Ninth Fist and potentially Demon of Deadman. So without anything else to drag things out, lets move.**

**-The Red Rider Start- **

The eyes of the club remained trained on the stranger before them, Akeno letting out a small whistling noise at the transformation that just took place.

"Ara, Ara. Quite the flashy entrance you have there. Were you trying to be intimidating or just felt like showing off?"

The red horseman didn't say anything, his eyes instead quickly scanning the room over, along with the four teens he currently stood in the presence of.

"If I'm being perfectly honest, that's really just how the transformation works. I wasn't necessarily trying to be flashy intentionally, but I do admit it is fun to do every now and again." His rather casual tone, caused an eyebrow or two to be raised, the group half expecting the man to react in a slightly more hostile sense and all but demand to move the conversation along.

The Red Horseman walked a few steps looking over the room itself, "Though if you want to talk about being flashy, this room seems to fall into the category. Expensive furniture, eerie looking candles and….." He paused as he looked to the area near Rias's desk with a raised eyebrow, "A built in shower? Didn't realize devils were so hygienic these days."

Rias kept her eyes locked on the stranger as he observed the room, paying attention to his movements and energy output.

"I find taking a shower to be a nice way to unwind and wash away any anxiety after a long day of school and devil business. It's really quite therapeutic."

Naruto nodded at the acknowledgement, contemplating actually taking a seat on the nearby couch, though quickly held himself back, partially due to the small silver haired girl seated firmly nearby. Really wasn't in the mood to start a fight right now, no matter how easy it would have been to win.

Rias meanwhile, remaining seated at her desk with her fingers interlocked, causally observing the stranger, "All pleasantries aside, I feel it's important we get down to the meat of things. Namely that you should be aware that this area, especially this school, is territory under the House of Gremory. Thus any parties who enter here are to act with a certain degree of etiquette and behave accordingly…At least those of a supernatural perspective."

The Red Horseman had to restrain himself from smacking his head in annoyance at the declaration, _"So this little high school girl is in charge of this entire city, and here I thought the three factions only acted like children, but apparently are also okay with putting actual children in charge. Unbelievable!"_

Naruto, maintaining his composure lightly crossed his arms over his chest, a slight look of annoyance in his expression, "Last time I checked, this land was apart of Japan and wasn't under anyone's ownership. Especially when you take into account that as far as everyone who attends this school is concerned, this school and all territory in the immediate vicinity is land that anyone can used, with it not belonging to any one group of people." He actually broke out into a small smirk for a moment, "Plus it's rather arrogant of you to say this land is your territory, since that little demand only works or applies to people aware of your heritage, which are few in number. Hence throwing you so called weight around like that, makes you seem a little conceited don't you think?"

The Gremory group seemed a little surprised by the response, with both Kiba and Koneko only being slightly shocked and raising their respective eyebrows, while Akeno and Rias took it with a little more impact. Typically just mentioning her families' name in casual conversation was enough to get compliance out of most, even managing to deter Fallen Angels in the past. Yet this one didn't even seem interested, in fact his very countenance at the remark seemed resemble an adult listening to a child brag about one of their friends to another.

Shaking off the shock and apparent lack of respect, the crimson princess continued, "Well, regardless of how you view the situation, the fact is that while you are in this land you'll abide by the rules set forth by the House of Gremory. Meaning any acts of violence you perform, will potentially be seen as an act of aggression against my house and you will suffer consequences for it!"

Her tone made all but clear she was confident in her threats carrying significant weight, obviously having gone through this same song and dance routine in the past, with prolonged success. Unfortunately for her, Naruto wasn't the kind of person to take this sort lying down.

"_So on top of being arrogant, she's completely okay with starting a war for the smallest offense. And here I thought I couldn't hate the Three Factions more than I already did." _

The Red Horseman continued to stared at Rias, now contemplating the 'proper' response to her declaration. Though his hesitation made Rias smirk unaware of his thoughts, _"Seems he finally got the message."_

Her smirk quickly dropped however, as he spoke, "So when you say act of violence exactly how far does that pertain. Does that mean if I were to casually bump into you, knock you over and cause you to get a scratch or two you'd use your fabled Powers of Destruction on me?"

The response caught Rias off guard, as well as the rest of those currently seated in the clubroom.

"Well, it's not quite that serious…."

The Red Rider however, quickly cut her off, "Or lets say perhaps I maybe smack you in the back of the head for a rude comment or perhaps even punch you once in the face with no further intention of inciting violence. Would you decide I was worth exterminating right on the spot?"

Once again Rias couldn't respond quick enough, barely managing out a, "I would never…" before the stranger managed to cut her off again.

"You know I wonder if this is how you act around the school as well. Is that how you handle things here, someone annoys you or causes you mild discomfort, so you use you powers in one way or another to cause them physical or psychological harm, then justify it by hiding behind you families name like it's some kind of excuse."

While Rias seemingly was swallowing her own tongue trying to respond, the three remaining devils were quickly getting themselves on guard, taking note of how with each passing second, the words leaving the strangers mouth gradually contained greater levels of anger and venom behind them, his distain for Rias herself becoming rather clear.

Another moment or two of being unable to speak, Rias finally found her voice, slamming her palms on her table in a clear showing of authority, "Now you listen here. I have never abused my powers in anyway towards the people at this school or this city, nor have I ever had an intention of doing so. And you have no right to make such baseless claims about me or besmirch the name of my family."

At that point the Red Rider actually burst out into mirthless laughter, the sound of his voice sending icy chills down everyone's spine, Rias's confidence shrinking in an instance, "Look at you, once again acting all high and mighty just because you happen to come from some family of devils who think they're hot shit because of a name and some cheap ass power they happened to inherit by sheer dumb luck. Well Congratu-fucking-lations Gremory family you are one in several million other families throughout the millennium that also managed to win the genetic lottery, and gain some kind of power that is the single reason they have any recognition. Whoop de fucking doo for you."

His cold tone made Rias go quiet as Naruto casually approached her, slamming his own palm on the desk, causing the wood to howl in agony whilst cracks formed around his palm. Rias however, paid no attention to it, completely frozen as she stared into the blood red eyes of the man before her, sweat began to pour from her brow as he looked upon her with a dead gaze.

"I've seen many things in my life Miss Gremory, countless families of supposed nobility, like you own, who believed that their blood heritage meant they were destined for great things and used it to justify their actions. Yet as the years passed, their so called superior blood dried out, their family line slowly shriveling up, so called heirlooms being shatter, melted down or simply destroyed and all records of their so called legacy vanishing behind the endless sands of time. Their entire existence faded from history and memory, leaving not a single thing of value left behind but dust."

He casually turned his back to Rias, walking forward, his form being targeted by the remaining peerage members, each clearly on edge with Akeno and Kiba readying their perspective weapons, whilst Koneko readied her fists. Yet he paid them no mind, instead continuing his tirade.

"Alexander the Great, Genghis Kahn, Attila the Hun, Julius Casear, Napoleon Bonaparte and Adolph Hitler. Every last one of these men believed they were born superior to all those around, that their very blood was sacred, capable of forever changing the world, immortalizing their families' in history. Yet eons later, most of the current generation can barely remember or even spell these figures names and very little of their supposed legacy remains, gradually fading from memory. Your so called House is no different, once you're clan has all but died out and your Gremory blood spread thin, it'll be another faded name in a history book and memory itself…In fact!"

In a split second a blood red knife appeared in the rider's hand before he tossed it directly at Rias, only managing to cut off several strands of her red hair, yet meriting a look of shock from Rias, whilst the Red Rider merely looked on with a dead look in his eyes.

"Why not just kill you right now? It's not like you'll be remembered for very long, just another heiress, of another noble family. I doubt many will miss you."

His action naturally merited a quick reaction, as he quickly found a sword pointed at his throat, a small fist aimed at his stomach and a tingling sensation of lightning coursing over his back.

(Whistle)

"Wow, pretty devoted followers you have here Miss. Gremory." His eyes quietly scanned over the three, Kiba holding a focused yet calm expression, his sword locked firmly in his hands, ready to slice. Koneko, still held a neutral expression, but it was obvious she was on edge and ready to attack the second he made a move. Really the only one not acting totally serious was Akeno, who despite the situation still held a smile on her face….Granted it was a rather narrow, creepy kind of smile you'd expect to see on a sociopath, but still.

"I must say I have some degree of respect, they certainly seem steadfast and protective of you. Most people wouldn't just blindly attack someone they know so little about, running the risk of facing a much stronger enemy and possible injury. I'm actually curious what exactly you did to merit such dedication."

Rias, still slightly shook up, managed to shake herself out of her stupor, "I can assure you that my peerage members loyalty is the result of the bond we share. I see every individual I take in as both a friend and member of my family, who I would be just as quick to defend as they are to defend me. A mindset that is shared by every member of the House of Gremory."

The Horseman merely raised an eyebrow at the declaration, making sure to remain as still as stone. _"So they have some degree of loyalty amongst themselves. A bit admirable I must admit, but somehow I doubt it's that clear cut."_

As he looked at the three little bearing at his throat, "I'm guessing that you all must have had rather tragic pasts to be so willing to protect this girl. I highly doubt you'd be so willing to act for a friend unless you truly valued them."

Kiba's sword moved ever so closer to the rider's neck, "It's really none of your business, but we all owe our lives to Rias-Buchou. We owe everything to her."

Koneko nodded, "No one attacks Buchou."

Akeno let out another of her sinister giggles at the proclamation, "Ara Ara, I'm think a bit of punishment is in order for our rather rude guest. He's already attacked and insulted Buchou. Perhaps a little shock treatment will make him more compliant." Her hand unleashed another jolt of lightning for emphasis.

Rias actually seemed to consider the option, as the man had directly insulted her and her family as well as making an obvious attempt at her life. _"I doubt brother or anyone would really complain if I took action against this man….No, then I'd just be enforcing exactly what he accused me of and I'm not some serial murderer. However, I feel incapacitation might be the best option after all."_

Her eyes quickly met with those of Naruto, sending another chill down her spine and sweat to form once again, _"Even though he has a sword to his throat and attackers on all sides he's completely calm. As if he could just wave his hand and get out of this situation anytime he wanted."_

Her thoughts were slightly jumbled as she debated her actions, a sigh quietly broke her from her thoughts as she looked once again upon the Red Horseman, looking of all things….Bored!

Attempting to stay in control Rias shook any troubling thoughts from her mind, "You know, you're surprisingly calm for someone in such a precarious situation."

Naruto merely let out a breath in response, _"If only you knew,"_ as he continued to stand, "Forgive me, but I see no real reason to worry or care about my current predicament."

His response made Rias feel truly on edge, actually making her hesitant to speak, actually sending a nod to her peerage members ready themselves, _"_And why, may I ask do you feel so calm?"

"Because, your ability to hold me is entirely dependent on the loyalty of your followers and their willingness to protect you as a result of that allegiance."

With those words he moved his hand ever so slightly, placing his middle finger and thumb together, his eyes beginning to glow red as he spoke.

"And loyalty, Miss Gremory, like any bond, no matter how strong, can be broken!"

A loud snapping noise resounded throughout the entire clubroom, effectively cutting off all other sounds in the room, as if a gun had just been fired.

Rias managing to catch sight of a quick shift in power "What did he….."

(Slash)

Rias however, quickly halted her thoughts as a quick sensation of pain was felt across her cheek, warm liquid slowly flowing down. A dripping sound was heard, as Rias looked upon her hand, to which small drops of blood could be seen, which she quickly traced to her cheek, a lone cut now present upon her once flawless skin.

Her eyes widened as she looked upon the attacker…..Kiba, looking upon her with red glowing eyes, hatred pulsing from his gaze, his sword dripping with Rias own blood. The Crimson princess too shocked to even respond to the action itself.

She barely had any time to think, as a heavy force slammed into her stomach, sending her flying violently into the wall behind her desk, blood now dripping from her mouth, looking up her eyes widened in horror and shock at the sight of Koneko with her tiny out stretched fist, her own eyes also red with hatred.

She let out a small croak at the sight, ".Ko..Ne..Ko…Wha?" A loud scream soon echoed throughout the air as tears welled up from Rias' eyes, electricity pulsing throughout her body, catching sight of her best friend Akeno, using her own lightning powers against her.

She stayed suspended to the wall for a moment, before the weight of her body and lack of muscle control caused her to fall forward. Her limp body crashed hard against the wooden desk, sending her books and papers falling to the floor, her own face impacting against the desk, smearing blood across it, mixing in with her sweat and tears. The rest of her body was in no better shape, burned and bloodily, with numerous cuts and bruises from her most trusted friends, looking up at the intruder, snacking on one of the cookies Koneko had since abandoned.

She made an attempt to raise herself, only to feel a hand wrap around her wrist, her eyes looking up to spot Akeno looking down upon her, red glowing eyes baring down upon her with a look of pure rage. The very sight brought tears to her eyes, "Akeno, it's me Rias. You can't tell me you forgot?"

Her only response was another cold look and another heavy surge of electric energy racing through her body, a howl of immense pain ripped through the clubhouse, Rias's body hitting the desk again with greater force, her body being quickly held in place by Koneko.

Naruto casually picked up another cookie, taking a bite out of it, seemingly without a single care, "The little cat girl certainly has fine taste in snacks, of course I prefer chocolate chip cookies personally." His attention turning over to the tea cup seated next to the cookies, "Can't say I'm much for the tea, never really liked it for some reason."

"What did you do to them?"

The Red horseman halted his attempt to take another bite of the snack in his hand, his gaze shifting over to Rias, trying desperately to raise her head to face her enemy.

Naruto only let out a casual "Hmm?" In response, barely acknowledging her question. _"She's able to raise her head up despite her injuries, I'll give her a point for tenacity."_

Rias's normal composure quickly broke at the sight of the man ignoring her, quickly clenching her hand into a fist and slamming it down in a rage at him, "I SAID ANSWER ME DAMNIT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS?!"

Quietly he took another bite from the cookie, before meeting Rias with a harsh gaze. Without even saying a word he snapped his fingers again, Koneko harshly slamming Rias down onto the hardwood desk in response, cracking it further and meriting another cry from the downed princess.

"You're in no position to make demands you self entitled little brat!"

He quietly got up off the couch, another cookie still in hand as he made his way to the downed girl, watching her weakly struggle against her friends grip, blood and tears leaking from her body, trying desperately to look intimidating.

Naruto merely sneered at her, " My, don't you look downright pathetic right now. Seems for all your grandstanding, without you're friends you're little more than an overdeveloped red haired weakling. Of course it's just like I said."

As he continued to speak he quietly fiddled with the cookie in between his fingers, "You can give yourself as many fancy titles as you want, brag about your families bloodline until your face turns blue, claim to have some kind of end all be all power. Yet in the end, all that bravado and hot air only works when you have people who believe in all the family superiority bullshit and are willing to back you up when the need arises. And why do people stand by you….loyalty and there in lies the rub."

His eyes darted to the various peerage members currently standing at his beckoned call, sending a nod to Koneko to let Rias raise her head enough to see.

"To put it simply, that kind of commitment to someone, no matter how strong or deep the bond shared maybe, can be broken through one simple thing….Hatred. Every person has something or someone they truly despise and that revulsion spreads like venom in an open wound, corrupting every thought, every impulse in that persons mind, till violence, bloodshed and rage are all that they see. All I did was bring that inner violence to the surface and direct it towards you."

He actually let loose a rather mirthless chuckle as he scanned over the three individuals, "Though I must say, it usually isn't as easy as it was with these three. Then again all, manipulating a person's inner darkness is child's play when you have such incentives like…."

Pointing first to Kiba, "feelings of treachery and rage towards those you trusted, only to learn they only saw you and your friends as expendable tools and watch helplessly as those you cared for died senselessly before your eyes."

He shifted to Koneko, "Or feeling betrayed by your own sister, whose only selfish actions and desires lead you to face a life of persecution and despair, so much so that you give up your own name in a vain attempt to lessen the pain."

Finally his gaze fell upon Akeno, "Or even feeling nothing but bitter rage towards your father. Blaming him for the death of your mother, and abhorring him so much that you hide your own heritage in shame, forced to live everyday keeping that secret from all."

He slowly made his way towards the captive Rias holding a cookie in between his fingers, fiddling with it as he moved, "Bring all that hatred to the surface and you become a general with no army, and any title or rank you once held equates to jack and shit. Just another nameless individual who,…."

With a quick application of pressure, the cookie was reduced to dust, "Breaks just like the rest!" He quietly dusted his hands off, looking upon the girl before him, rolling his eyes as he watched her continue to struggle somewhat.

Quietly turning his back to her, not the least bit bothered by the cold glare she was attempting to give him.

"You can glare at me until your eyes burn out. It won't change your situation. Then again, if you're so adamant about acting tough in spite of everything….."

With another snap, Rias felt a weight remove itself from her back, managing to raise her body up, only to regret that decision. Her three friends and allies were each facing each other. Koneko's fists were raised, Kiba's sword beginning to glimmer as he readied his sacred gear, Akeno's palms began to glow and pulse with electric energy.

Her gaze quickly shifted to Naruto, once again looking at her with a dead, almost empty gaze.

"I could make them turn on each other, until one is left standing."

He casually raised his hand, much like an executioners axe, he prepared to unleash the trio on each other as he looked at Rias with soulless eyes, "So tell me Ms. Gremory, do you still feel in control?"

Rias didn't have a chance to say anything, though it wasn't because Naruto moved too fast for her to react or anything, rather because someone managed to beat her to the punch.

"BUCHOU!"

Rias's tear stained eyes widened in surprise and a joy at the sight of the doors of her club room bursting open, revealing a brown haired, teen, barreling into the room with a determined look in his light brown eyes.

"Rias-Buchou?"

Another voice echoed in the room, as the boy would had just appeared was followed swiftly by a short girl with long blonde hair, green eyes and overall innocent look to her.

The red rider merely felt the urge to groan at the pair's arrival, _"Wonderful, there's more of them. As if this already tedious task wasn't enough of a pain in my ass, now I have to deal with these two."_

"Issei, Asia," Rias's previously held worry was replaced slightly with relief at the sight of her two remaining servants/friends. The pair meanwhile looked upon the situation with a mixture of confusion and horror at the current state of both Rias and the makeshift Mexican standoff their friends were currently in.

Issei in particular seemed especially surprised, "Kiba, Konkeo-chan, Akeno-sempai. What's with you guys?"

The three were silent, none so much as twitching in spite of the boys entrance or his calls. Seeing no reaction or words form the three, the teen moved his attention to the other figure in the room, namely the blonde haired teen in the red duster jacket and big ass sword on his back, currently with his hand held up in a snapping position.

Issei, while an idiot who spent more time reading and watching porn than pretty much anything else, was not so stupid that he couldn't put two and two together. With a glare and flick of the wrist, Issei's arm was encased in bright green light and a red and gold gauntlet formed around his arms, the bright green jewel in the middle of the hand crying out, _**"BOOST!"**_

The sight merited a slight eye raise from the Red Horseman, looking at the gauntlet with slight interest, _"Seems the Gremory girl managed to get her hands on a Longinus User. And wouldn't you know it, it's Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor also known as Boosted Gear. First the White Dragon Emperor, then Ophis, The Gremory Heiress and now the Red Dragon Emperor, I swear, this City is like a clusterfuck of supernatural entities."_

His continued thoughts were halted by the teens own heated gaze towards him, "You're the one who hurt Buchou didn't you?" As he spoke, his gauntlet encased fist increase in grip, the armor again screaming BOOST!

The Red Horseman again acted without any real care at the boys attempts to scare him, actually shoving his hands into his pockets as a clear sign of indifference.

"Not really, as you can see by the look of things, her three comrades were the ones that battered and bruised her. The only thing I'm guilty of hurting in this room is her desk and pride."

His response received another loud cry of _**Boost**_ from the teen's weapon, followed by punch to the face...or attempted punch, as the Horseman easily avoid the strike, casually moving his neck out of the way, using on the bare minimum of movement to prevent contact, now getting an up close look at the boy who was glaring at him angrily.

"Don't you DARE lie to me. Akeno-sempai and the others would never hurt Rias-Buchou. I know you did it and I'll make you pay for it." His anger and killing intent quickly increased with ever passing second, his gauntlet letting off another Boost cry.

Yet again the Red Horseman didn't even flinch at the declaration, only sighing again, _"Like looking through a mirror….Okay a cracked mirror with a lot of dirt all over it, but still. I can't believe there was a point in my life where I was this reckless. The kid's way to confident for his own good."_

Looking again at the teen, the Horseman's eyes shined red again, attempting to influence him like the others. Yet strangely enough nothing happened, as Issei wound his gauntlet-clad hand back to deliver another blow.

"_Well that's interesting."_

The boy wound himself up for another attack, ignoring the cries of the slightly recovered Rias, attempting to get him to retreat. His fist however, never even got the chance to launch, as a crushing force latched itself onto his face, brutally slamming the teen onto his back and into the hard wood floor, caving it in slightly.

He barely managed to open his eyes to look up, before another force quickly pressed down onto his Sacred Gear, preventing him from moving it despite the gear continuing to power him up. At the same time, another crushing force landed directly into his sternum, a loud cracking sound echoed through the room, with a brief rasp of a scream escaping the boys mouth, who found his attackers left foot placed firmly on his chest.

All the while his attacker continued to look upon the boy with slight interest, _"Well this certainly is rare. The kid defiantly has hatred inside of him and it's likely under normal circumstances he'd bend like any other. However, in this kid's case….."_ The Horseman shifted over to the Gremory heir, being tended to by the blonde girl, seemingly healing her with her own sacred gear, Twilight Healing. Both parties seemed rather fragile at the moment, completely beside themselves with fear and panic for the boy he currently had under his literal heel.

"_Seems the boy's love for the Gremory Girl is so strong, it's actually drowning out any hatred he has inside of him. Though it also seems like that's mainly due to the sheer about of perversity running through this kid's head. I honestly don't know whether to be impressed by that or down right embarrassed that such a person exists…Then again now's not really the time for that."_

The horseman continued to look at the teen, a bit of pity crossing his eyes as he continued to struggle with what little might he could muster up to free himself from the Horseman's grip, _"Still willing to fight on to protect his friends despite everything. Kid's got guts, pity that alone doesn't win you much in the end."_

"You're wasting your time you know," the Rider spoke calmly, halting his enemies struggles for a moment to listen in. "Even if that Boosted Gear of yours keeps doubling your strength from now till the next decade you still won't be able to move."

His only response was another grunt of exertion from the teen as he continued to struggle, "You can say that all you want pal. I don't give a damn what you say. You hurt Rias, you made her friends attack her and made her cry. I don't care how strong you think you are, I'll still kick you ass."

"Is that so, you really think you can still win in spite of your situation?"

Issei didn't respond to the question, causing the Horseman to let out a tired sigh at his stubbornness, _"I don't know if becoming a devil made this kid so stubborn or if he was just born this way. But it seems he just isn't getting the message of whose in charge here…Oh well."_

With a quick flick of the wrist, a red Desert Eagle quickly appeared in the Rider's hands, before he promptly pointed the barrel directly in front of Issei's mouth. The action merited looks of shock, horror and panic from all those present in the room not currently under mind control. Non-more so that Issei whose confidence seemed to drop rather quickly at the sudden change.

"Well seems you and your King share some things in common. You both like to talk big and act tough, until you find yourself in a less favorable situation, like having a gun shoved in your face that you suddenly lose all that bravado."

He paused for a minute as he cocked the gun, merited another panicked look from the teen, "Of course, it probably doesn't help that the bullet in this little gun has the same amount of destructive force as a Hydrogen bomb. So that probably makes being even remotely confident kind of difficult."

Certainly enough, that last term was enough to net a collective horrified look from the last three people in the room that was able to think straight. "Y-You're b-bluffing! You'd wiling n-nuke the entire c-city!" Rias tried to call out with some bravado, but was contrasted with her tear-stained face. Asia meanwhile simply looking at the rider in pure horror, barely containing the tears running down her face.

The rider said nothing, simply staring down the sight of his gun, Issei's own face holding unrivaled terror, seemingly now realizing just now that death was quite literally centimeters away from him.

"_Old Man Dragon. Can't you do something? Give me more power, What do you need for it, my arm, my leg. Fuck, I'll give you my whole body, just give me something to work with and hurry!"_

The Red Dragon said nothing at first, making Issei panic even more, _"COME ON ALREADY, IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING IN THE CITY WILL BE DESTROYED! TAKE MY BODY ALREADY AND LET ME TAKE THIS GUY DOWN!"_

"_**I Cannot!"**_

Issei paused, his eyes going almost blank at the statement, _"You're joking right? You're messing with me. Come on, you helped me take down Riser even though he was out of my league, so this guy shouldn't be any different right?"_

"_**I'm afraid it's not that simple boy. While it's true I've helped you overcome foes in the past, no sacrifice either of us makes would be enough to conqueror the foe standing before you."**_

Issei found his confidence dropping further and further, _"You can't be serious. You're supposed to be some super badass Dragon, one that's supposed to be able to slay gods and devils alike."_

The dragon again paused before he spoke, actually letting out a tired sigh, _**"There is something you need to learn and learn fast boy. In this world of supernatural creatures, any being no matter how strong, will always answer to another whose powers far eclipse their own. And unfortunately, this is one of those times."**_

Issei quickly felt the Dragon's voice grow silent, his connection to the creature growing dim. _"So that's it? After everything that's happened, everything I've been through, I'm just gonna die again, along with everyone else?" _The pervert's eyes quietly shifted to Rias and Asia looking upon him with tear stained eyes, both barely able to contain themselves.

The sight of this brought renewed strength to the teen's eyes, his gauntlet beginning to shine anew with bright green light. His attacker looking upon the sight with a small amount of interest, _"Yep just like how I used to be, right down to the last desperate attack. If only he knew the truth."_

Issei meanwhile found himself flashing back to the first time he experienced this same sensation, his first Rating Game. In that instance one Riser Phenex, high-ranking devil, heir to the Phenex clan and all around douchebag had soundly trounced him. Despite Rias and her group coming far, and challenging his peerage, even going so far as to nearly win the match, in the end Issei was the last piece standing and reduced to a punching bag before Rias's eyes. She ultimately forfeited unable to stand watching him suffer and further, and had it not been for Issei's stubborn interference, his King likely would have been lost to him forever.

"_And even after everything I've been through. I'm still failing to protect Buchou. I vowed to make sure she never cried like that again, and I'd make anyone who caused her such pain to pay no matter the sacrifice. So you know what, SCREW YOU OLD MAN DRAGON! I don't care who this guy is, he hurt Buchou and he's gonna pay no matter who he is and I'll do it, with or without your help."_

Issei tightened the grip of his gauntlet arm, which continued to double his power with each 10-second interval. _"Even if it's not enough to kill him, the blast should be able to atleast push him back. Might end up doing some damage to clubroom, but it'll be worth it."_

Managing to shift his wrist enough to where his palm was now directly facing Naruto, the light quickly shifted from Green to Red, before his palm opened wide, the red light forming a small sphere of energy within it.

Rias and Asia both took note of the attack coming, the Red haired princess looking to the blonde, "Asia, get behind me quick." The stunned girl barely said anything, only nodding to herself as did as instructed, a red magical barrier quickly forming around them.

All the while the Horseman in the room simply watched the events play out without much care, knowing fully how things would play out. _"I'm actually half tempted just to end things now and call it a day. Doesn't feel right to keep jerking them around like this. Maybe I'm falling back on some old habits and still get a kick out of screwing with people, who really knows." _

His attention shifted to Issei, whose attack was ready to fire, "TAKE THIS BASTARD, _**DRAGON SHOT!"**_

The gauntlet let out a powerful scream of _**EXPLOSION**_ and released the small orb into a massive stream of red energy that burst forward like a jet going supersonic. Barreling towards the Red Rider with speeds that normally would have been too fast to follow and by all accounts would have shifted the tides of the fight….Sadly this was not to be.

"….So, this was you last move was it?"

The eyes of all the devils in the room could not get much wider than they were at present and their moral could not drop much lower. In fact, they were having a hard time simply grasping the fine concept of what they were witnessing before them.

Standing there, in the same position as before, the Red Horseman, Naruto stood with his left hand outstretch and right within his palm was Issei's Dragon Shot attack. The tiny sphere of energy shaking like an electron, trying desperately to move about, yet seemingly trapped in place with no clear explanation.

The only thought running through the minds of the devils present was, _"He...Caught the Dragon Shot, with his bare hand?"_

All the while the warrior currently holding the energy as if it were a fly, simply stood there looking at the orb and Issei's smoking gauntlet.

"Were you really so arrogant to think you could kill me with this, wet firecracker of an attack?!" His gripe quickly tightened around the orb, the darkness of his hand swallowing all the light, a crunch was heard as small bits of red dust fell between his fingers.

It was in that single moment, the he saw any glimmer of hope the group once held, completely fade away, now lost in the sea of hopelessness that was their current situation. The sight brought a tired sigh from the ancient warrior, acting almost relieved at the matter seemingly being resolved, _"Okay, I think I've gotten my point across and done enough damage for one day."_

With a casual flick of the wrist, the gun in his hand quietly dissipated into a small red mist, whilst the rider removed his foot from the teen's hand and body before casually moved away from the teen.

He quickly turned his attention to the three remaining devils, still under his iron grip. With a brief flicker of the eyes, the rage filled gaze disappeared from the three, before they each collapsed unconscious where they once stood.

"_Hopefully this should cause enough of a distraction to get Ophis off of my back for a while. If these Devils are as proud as they claim to be, then they'll probably start sending their agents after me the second they get the chance."_

The Horseman quietly made his way towards the doors to leave the club building, walking past the three still conscious individuals left in the room, both girls currently clutching onto the lone male left standing into the room for dear life, almost ignoring his own presence…though not completely.

"Why!"

His eyebrow quirked at the voice, turning his head slightly to see Issei looking at him with a bitter gaze, his boosted gear still glowing, though with far less light than before. Rias similarly, looking at her attacker with a cold gaze, despite all that had happened.

"What the Hell did we ever do to you? We've never even seen you before, so why attack us. What exactly were you hoping to accomplish?"

Naruto only shock his head, "You devils, acting completely ignorant to everything around you, to the harm you cause. Maybe not you specifically, but you're entire race…No, the Three Factions in general have done more than enough throughout the centuries to give me plenty of reasons to act, you just unfortunately were the ones I decided to focus on."

As he spoke his body slowly began to turn into the same red energy, as before, gradually flowing out the door like wind, yet his face still remained long enough to issue his last few words.

"The only reason I'm letting you live right now is because, despite appearances I don't take any kind of pleasure in needlessly slaughtering people. Even supernatural beings like yourself, but don't think that means I'm just gonna leave enough alone?"

The group watched as what remained of the figures head changed into the red energy, slowly making it's way towards the door.

"I suggest you prepare yourselves. War has come to your city and it's here for the long haul."

And with those words the last of the red energy left through the door, slamming it shut, leaving the three stunned teens to muse over what they just saw.

**-Red Rider End-**

_Okay, that's all for this chapter. Might make a few changes later, but let me know atleast what you think of the current chapter. Hopefully kept Naruto in character despite his slightly more gruff actions. _

_Enjoy for now, more will come in the future, till then Agurra out. _


End file.
